Fanning the Flames
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Naruko is opposed to Madara's execution, and now she's stuck as his 'babysitter'.
1. Second Chance

**(A/N: Hello, everyone! Alright, this is another Naruko/Madara story I was planning side by side with 'Broken Hope'. This time, it's taken a more light hearted and fluffy compared to 'Broken Hope', which is more dark and morbid. Trying it more Naruko/Madara fanfics out there. This is inspired by 'Licking the Flames' by Tsume Yuki, another Madara/Naruko fanfic I read once in AU universe where Madara lives after the war and Naruko is assigned as his parole officer.**

 **Anyway, yeah, this is an AU post-war in which Madara is alive after the war. Madara is twenty five and Naruko is eighteen in this story. This is mostly a collection of drabbles. Remember, this isn't set in the same universe as 'Broken Hope'. This is just for people who looking for a light hearted approach to Naruko/Madara. The ones that can't stomach all the dark, sexual themes that 'Broken Hope' contains.**

 **Enjoy the story! I don't own Naruto.)**

* * *

Second Chances

She watched as they were about to carry him away.

Madara, the villainous Uchiha, who destroyed so many lives to achieve his master plan, the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

The man who turned Obito Uchiha into a pessimistic sociopath. The man who was indirectly and, probably, unknowingly responsible for the Uchiha Massacre. It was because of his irresponsible actions in the past that Sasuke went rogue.

However, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. At least, not completely.

If what Black Zetsu was right about him manipulating the whole Uchiha clan and Madara, then he was just as much as a victim as the rest of them.

She had forgiven Obito for indirectly killing her parents. Forgiven Sasuke for betraying her on multiple occasions. Can she not forgive Madara?

Naruko was kind and forgiving soul, who believed in second chances.

When she heard that Madara was sentenced to be executed, she couldn't help but to blurt out,

"You can't just kill him!"

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter. Short and sweet, just like a drabble. Tell me what you think by leaving any comments, questions, or suggestions in a review! We've got to get more Naruko [fem-Naruto]/Madara stories out there!)**


	2. Why am I alive?

**(A/N: Here's the second chapter of 'Fanning the Flames'. Enjoy! Whoa! I didn't know I'd get so many feedbacks for this story. Thanks, guys!**

 **AlyssaOtaku69: Thanks for being the first person to review! No, the chapters won't be any longer since it's a series of intertwined drabbles/short chapters.**

 **Nattychan17: Thanks for the review! The romance would be kind of a slow burner. I'm going to have establish a friendship between Naruko and Madara before they hit off into being romantic partners. Going to take quite some time since they were once mortal enemies on the battlefield. But it will be fun to write.)**

* * *

Why am I alive?

Madara thought that he would finally die a second time.

What else was there to live for? His lifelong dream had been crushed while his greatest friend and worst enemy's, Hashirama Senju, dreams continue to flourish with each new generation.

Not only that, the humiliation in finding out that he was nothing more than pawn in Black Zetsu's grand scheme, left a bitter taste on his mouth so vile that it felt like his tongue was soaked in acid.

Him, the great and insanely powerful Madara Uchiha, was used like a puppet on strings. Everything he did for the greater, for world peace, for the Infinite Tsukuyomi, were merely cultivated lies.

He sacrificed _everything_ for Infinite Tsukuyomi. His friendship with Hashirama, his clan, and now even his dreams.

And what does he have to show for it? A wounded prided and a sense of loss and defeat. He was manipulated in the end into leading a shrouded, meaningless life.

Madara Uchiha… A man who had nothing left to live for...is now giving a second chance at life by a certain blonde haired war hero because of god's sympathy for his plight or the devil's cruel, sick joke to see him suffer even more.

What does a man like him have to life for?

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's the end of the second chapter. Did you enjoy it? Leave any thoughts, comments, questions, and suggestions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	3. Bodyguard

**(A/N: Here's the next chapter of 'Fanning the Flames'. Enjoy!**

 **AlyssaOtaku69: Thanks for the review! It really is sad. In the end, _everyone_ , except for Hashirama, hated Madara's guts. Even Naruto, the person who's supposed to be all about forgiveness and second chances. I'm not saying that Madara didn't deserve to die. But c'mon, if Obito could be forgiven, why not him? They were both practically aiming for the same thing for slightly different reasons. It really is sad.)**

* * *

Bodyguard

"I'm going to what?"

When Naruko arrived in Granny Tsunade's office, she was expecting to a report about the state of the village or to help repair what was damaged in the war. Maybe even a mission to capture some runaway rogues.

What she received was nothing like she expected. Not even in thousand years. The very thought of it left her frozen in place, her brain unable to comprehend the Hokage's request.

"You heard me, brat, I want you to be the bodyguard for Madara Uchiha."

Tsunade wanted her to be the bodyguard for Madara Uchiha? She wanted her to be the one to watch over _the_ Madara Uchiha? The infamous Uchiha who went toe to toe with the _whole_ Shinobi Alliance to a _stalemate_ for the most part?

Naruko couldn't contain her bewilderment and disconcert any longer. "You want me to guard Madara Uchiha? But… Why me?"

"Well, since you were the one who offered to keep him alive, I see only fit to have you watch over," Tsunade replied. "And besides, you are the only one, not counting Sasuke, who could be a match for Madara should he ever go rogue."

Naruko could somewhat understand Granny Tsunade's reasoning. But her guarding the infamous Madara Uchiha… There's no way she could do it.

However, Tsunade does have her point. She was the one who wanted to spare his life, so it was only natural that she would be tasked with 'babysitting'.

She could only hope that she wouldn't regret her decision later.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's the end of another short chapter. Leave any comments, thoughts, questions, and suggestions in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


End file.
